


Unanswered Prayers

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: The moment Arthur notices Eames, he rolls his eyes so hard he gives himself a headache.





	Unanswered Prayers

The moment Arthur notices Eames, he rolls his eyes so hard he gives himself a headache.

“This isn’t what I meant,” he says to the ceiling.

Eames smiles guilelessly and leans his head into Arthur’s field of view. “Need some help there?” he says.

“I’m going to kill you,” Arthur says.

“Mm,” Eames agrees, dropping out of sight.

“I’m going to kill you so hard, you’ll wish you’d never been-- _fuck!”_

“Sorry, baby,” Eames’s voice comes from around Arthur’s middle, where Arthur hasn’t dared to look yet.

 _“Baby?”_ Arthur seethes, eyes watering. “Since _when_ in your _useless lifetime_ have you _ever--_ ” He breaks off to scream a little bit and vomit some blood onto the floor next to his head.

Eames pats Arthur’s shoulder with an uncomfortably wet and sticky hand. Arthur focuses on breathing hard through his nose.

“I find that I’m always breaking my rules around you, poppet,” Eames simpers.

“I hate you,” Arthur says viciously. He’d glare at Eames if his vision weren’t full of white dots. Wait, was he still breathing?

“Of course,” Eames says. Something floats towards Arthur’s face. “Darling, do me a favor and tell me what this smells like?”

“Chloroform,” Arthur spits before he passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
